


玹容/男高中生家庭记事

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 单身父亲带孩子
Kudos: 7





	玹容/男高中生家庭记事

朴志晟和在自己学校做教导主任的父亲并不对付。他从小就有一个愿望：千万不要升入郑在玹任职的高中。但中考时父亲擅自改动了他的志愿，将志愿栏上满满当当地写上了三个同样的高中。于是朴志晟也只能在与郑在玹大吵一架后，乖乖背着书包去念书。朴志晟原本希望能够复读，但思及复读后同学们见他年龄大，会怀疑他智商低，便打消了这个念头。

正处于青春期的朴志晟不想看见父亲，天天留在学校吃午饭。而郑在玹对做饭之道也并不精通，因此二人便天天在学校食堂中端着油腻的餐盘尴尬地相遇，使得朴志晟更烦郑在玹了。自从同学们知道郑在玹是他爸，就天天撺掇他去办公室偷考试题。他的同班同学罗渽民每次在楼道里遇见背着手巡视的郑在玹，就笑嘻嘻地说：“叔叔好！”郑在玹咳嗽两声，威严地说：“说什么呢！”罗渽民一溜烟跑了。

由于家中无人会做饭，朴志晟尤其不喜欢放假。这时他就坐在沙发上，翻到手机里母亲的照片默默凝视。那是现在家里唯一一张妈妈的照片。自从父母离婚后，郑在玹就把李泰容的照片收了起来——朴志晟不知道他都放到哪里去了，总之他翻箱倒柜也没找到。妈妈做饭很好吃，会在纤细的腰上系上米色的围裙带，哼着歌炒菜，在刺啦刺啦的翻炒声中喊他：“志晟，来吃饭啦——”

或许父母一开始是恩爱的——朴志晟时常在深夜中想——但后来，或许每段婚姻都会有七年之痒，只不过自己的父母没能坚持住。自从朴志晟十岁后，郑在玹和李泰容就天天冷战加热战，或对骂，或对打，闹得家里鸡犬不宁。幼小的朴志晟最初还会劝架，最后就冷漠地关上房门听歌。最后父母都吵累了，就敲敲他的房门，柔声细语地道歉。朴志晟不吃这一套，但为了父母的面子，还是会走出来，定定地看着两个头发衣服乱糟糟的大人，面无表情地说：“我饿了。”

朴志晟知道，父亲的生活也并不如意。郑在玹早晨起的比鸡还早，早上听见房门外的刷牙声时，朴志晟就知道到了五点半。郑在玹急匆匆地刷完牙，用并不精湛的厨艺给儿子做点早饭，然后才做自己的。父亲总是很忙，朴志晟不知道原来学校里有这样多的事要处理。郑在玹忙着升职，忙得几乎头破血流。也许父亲忽略了对母亲的照顾——朴志晟默默地想。班里偶尔有犯花痴的女生，声东击西地问朴志晟“家里没有妈妈可不行！”朴志晟吓了一跳，答道：“我比你还大两个月呢！”

他也幻想过父母能否复合，但显然已无可能。郑在玹伤透了李泰容的心——由于二人之间日益严重的沉默、郑在玹越来越晚的归家时刻、领带上若有若无的香水味儿。在朴志晟十三岁时，郑在玹有一次洗澡，把手机带进浴室。朴志晟想要上厕所，趴在门口听见父亲在打电话，话筒中传来女人的声音。朴志晟转身跑到客厅，扑到李泰容怀里，一言不发。李泰容轻轻抚摸着他的发顶，还以为朴志晟是在浴室上厕所滑倒了。朴志晟不打算将那件事告诉母亲：一是因为他不能确定，二是因为他仍对父亲抱有一丝负责任的幻想。

朴志晟希望母亲能回来。离婚那几天，郑在玹搬了出去，朴志晟在黑夜中抱着枕头流泪。再见到郑在玹时，朴志晟发现他憔悴了许多，下巴上已经长出了生硬的胡茬，领带也松松垮垮地挂在脖子上，眼下生出浓重的黑眼圈，浑身烟味。李泰容也哭了许久，最后见到郑在玹，却流不出眼泪，平静地签了字，将离婚协议书推给郑在玹。为了带走朴志晟，郑在玹宁可净身出户，可这简直是挖走李泰容心头上的一块肉。

李泰容给朴志晟打过很多次电话，但朴志晟固执地不想去见母亲。出于赌气，他恨李泰容为什么不强硬地将自己带走，而不是把自己留在那个男人身边。但一年里他还是会见李泰容一两面。父母结婚很早，两人还都年轻，朴志晟知道他们肯定会重新找到另一半——这加剧了他对自己人生的疏离感——但他故意不去想这件事，只是暗自祈求它到来得慢一点。

罗渽民和李帝努是朴志晟在班里的好哥们儿。这两个人从幼儿园就在一个班，机缘巧合，高中仍在一个班，是班里的两个活宝，经常双双挨训、罚站。但他们学习成绩很好，给他们的调皮捣蛋抹上了一点儿可爱的色彩。

“晟哥，”罗渽民把手臂搭在朴志晟肩膀上，“你爸在那和校长开会呢！”他挤眉弄眼地说。“可能是在准备运动会的事儿。”李帝努分析道。朴志晟一看李帝努装模作样地摆鼓他那近视眼镜的样就烦。“妈的，”朴志晟拍开罗渽民的手臂，“别再让我偷卷子去了。”

“嗐，”罗渽民一屁股坐到朴志晟桌子上，“偷什么呀偷，那多掉价！是吧，李帝努？”李帝努点点头。“我妈说这次我要考过李帝努就给我买个李帝努那样的车子！”李帝努扶正眼镜：“你绝对考不过我！”朴志晟转着笔，听着这无聊的对话，数窗外树上的叶子。

“哎，晟哥，”罗渽民鬼精的眼珠子一转，“怎么没听你说过阿姨啊？”李帝努附和道：“是啊志晟，哪天请我们去你家撮一顿呗？”一提起漂亮的母亲，朴志晟有点儿骄傲，可一想到那张薄薄的协议书，立刻蔫了。“无聊。”他说，倒头趴在桌子上睡着了。“嗨，不去就不去呗，多大点事儿。”罗渽民从桌子上滑下来，“李帝努，走，我们找物理老师问题去！”

罗渽民和李帝努的声音走远后，朴志晟才睁开眼睛。风吹乱了过长的刘海，如果母亲在家，一定会提醒他该剪头发了。

朴志晟突然涌上一股委屈，烦躁地拽着头发去上厕所。路过办公室时，他瞥见郑在玹和校长谈话，父亲给校长敬了颗烟。朴志晟低着头快速走回教室，心中有些说不清道不明的情绪。

第三节课下课后，郑在玹叫住了朴志晟。“我今天晚上要开会。”他说，朴志晟低着头，盯着他脚上那双沾上灰的皮鞋。“…志晟，今天晚上你自己买点吃吧，不用等我回去了。”朴志晟仍低着头，郑在玹的手突然伸过来，给他理了理领子。父亲还想说什么，最终叹了口气，说我还有事，便离开了。上课铃响了，郑在玹回过头喊：“快回去上课吧！”朴志晟鼻子有点酸，小声说知道了，跑回了教室。

朴志晟不想在外面买吃的。他知道郑在玹挣那份工资养活两个人已经不容易，更何况还要付房租。他什么都没买，空手回到家，打算自己做点儿饭。他从没学过做饭，母亲太宠他，又嫌他在厨房里笨手笨脚，什么都不要他做。朴志晟看着米袋子和一溜儿调味品，不知道从哪里下手，最后在高压锅里盛了米，随便加了点水，拿锅的时候又不小心碰翻了醋，黑褐色的液体欢快地洒了一灶台，滴到他雪白的运动鞋上，流进地板砖的缝隙里。他手忙脚乱地拿卫生纸擦，却怎么也擦不干净。高压锅里的水放少了，一股糊味儿悠扬地飘出来，整个屋子里都弥漫着难闻的气味。

这时门锁响了一声，是郑在玹回来了。朴志晟听见钥匙串摔在鞋柜上的重响，心里一哆嗦，知道郑在玹今天准又不顺心了，手下擦醋的动作不禁快了许多。

“你干嘛呢？”郑在玹连鞋都没换，噔噔地走进了厨房，耐着性子沉声问朴志晟。朴志晟没说话，默默拔掉了高压锅的插头，将纸扔进垃圾桶里。郑在玹闻见糊味儿和醋味儿交织的味道，皱了皱眉头。“你干什么呢？”他重复了一遍。

朴志晟沉默地立在厨房里咬着嘴唇，不说一句话。

“你能不能让我省点儿心？！”郑在玹提高了音量，朴志晟觉得刺耳得很，想起了父母不断吵架的那几年。“不想在家里呆着就滚出去找你……”郑在玹的声音戛然而止，朴志晟听出他是想说“妈”这个字。

郑在玹狠狠砸了一下门，骂了一句走出了厨房。看着郑在玹吃瘪的样子，朴志晟有点儿开心；可是听见父亲嘴里的“妈”字，又想要哭了。

朴志晟独自收拾厨房，郑在玹走进来，拍了拍他的肩膀，让他出去。“我来吧。”郑在玹说，“你从小就不利索。怎么不买点儿东西吃？你又不是不知道咱俩都不会做饭。我就会个下面条煮鸡蛋，还是你妈教我的。”郑在玹接过朴志晟手里的卫生纸，细细抹干净地板缝里的污物。狭小的厨房很难容下两个身高一米八的男人，可朴志晟不想离开。他看着父亲笨拙地蹲下身体的样子，想起了李泰容。李泰容也嫌父亲笨手笨脚的，把他们两个宠成了两个大傻瓜。

“爸……”朴志晟轻轻地说。郑在玹愣了一下，停住动作抬头错愕地看着朴志晟。

“…你别那么辛苦吧…”朴志晟咬着牙，“离婚以后你连车都舍不得开了……爸…”他看着郑在玹的眼睛：“…我不想你那么辛苦，不买房子也没事儿的，咱住在这儿不也挺好的吗。”

郑在玹低下头继续与地板缝里的醋作斗争。“志晟，没事，别操心这些。”他说。“爸不都是为了你吗。”

一瞬间朴志晟的眼泪几乎要涌出眼眶。郑在玹的衣服没人熨了，只能皱皱巴巴地扔进洗衣机里，翻滚几圈后再拿出来，甚至没时间用晾衣架撑开，只能抛在晾衣杆上晾干。但朴志晟的衣服永远是整整齐齐、没有一丝褶皱的。朴志晟不太愿意承认郑在玹为自己做的一切，包括晚上开会到九点后立起熨衣板给他熨平校服，包括不再修剪到正好，而是为了少去理发而一次性推得极短的头发。印象中，李泰容在家的时候，郑在玹从来没有这样不修边幅过。那时候郑在玹是意气风发、英俊潇洒的，李泰容是温柔漂亮的，朴志晟是幸福的。

朴志晟的眼泪大滴地砸到郑在玹捏着卫生纸的手背上。郑在玹的动作僵住了。他很少见儿子露出这一面。通常面对自己时，朴志晟固执又倔强，像一头年轻的小狮子。郑在玹手足无措地站起来，腰还有点儿疼，站起来的动作不大利索。他忍住疼痛，轻轻拍着朴志晟的背。儿子已经和自己一般高了。

“哭什么呢……”他叹了口气，“爸再挣几年钱，差不多就够了。”郑在玹不太会劝人，以为朴志晟是想起李泰容来了，又说：“是不是想你妈了？你妈也想你呢，放假你有空看看你妈去。”朴志晟哭得更凶了，泪水洇湿了郑在玹胸前的衬衫。其实朴志晟又不忍心看他爸辛苦，又想李泰容，又担心郑在玹和李泰容会给他找后妈后爸，都不要他了。

“…志晟，先去睡好不好？”郑在玹抱着儿子，无奈地说。“明天你还要上课呢，别再起不来了。”郑在玹劝人总是这样，硬梆梆的。朴志晟被郑在玹这几句话说得想笑，想怪不得妈要和你离婚，一句话都不会说。他抹了抹眼泪，怪不好意思地推开郑在玹，跑进了自己的房间，砰的一声锁上门。郑在玹的声音从门外传来：“还没刷牙呢！”屋里没动静。郑在玹嘀咕道：“不刷就不刷吧，这孩子。”污渍已经被擦干净了，他扔掉了手里的卫生纸。

不知道李泰容过得怎么样了？郑在玹脑子里浮现出不合时宜的联想。李泰容和他是大学同学，比他大两岁，设计系的学长。结婚两年有了朴志晟，李泰容就辞了工作在家带孩子，中间也出去工作过几年，可郑在玹工作实在是太忙，就又辞了职回家照顾他俩。郑在玹有时觉得自己对不起李泰容，有时又觉得李泰容对不起自己和朴志晟。李泰容是他们学校有名的大美人，他当时追李泰容费了好大功夫，换来李泰容一声红着脸的答应。没想到婚后腻歪了几年，别人眼里的天成佳偶还是免不了一地鸡毛的结局。

想起儿子刚才的哭泣，郑在玹一阵无名火浮上心头，恨自己挣得太少，又恨自己工作太忙没时间陪儿子。李泰容心思敏感，是物质需求远小于精神需求的人。郑在玹正值事业上升期，野心勃勃地谋求上位，正好和李泰容背道而驰。李泰容和他闹过几场，可每次都是不了了之。渐渐地李泰容也不再和他闹，只是对朴志晟有笑脸，一见郑在玹就立刻拉下脸来，拖地时连话都不说，墩布直接往郑在玹的脚面上招呼。家里有毒的空气藤蔓般缠绕住三个人的脖子，谁都没法呼吸。郑在玹难得想温存一次，李泰容背冲着他，闭着眼睛，木头一样任他作弄。郑在玹自讨没趣，也只能草草发泄下了事。

郑在玹是有过出轨。娶了个漂亮老婆回家，自己倒成了个守活寡的。他怎能不偷腥？李泰容知道后什么也没说，当着他的面把结婚戒指撸下来，抛进垃圾桶，亲手将垃圾袋扔到了外头的垃圾箱里。郑在玹当然没那么大的胆量一而再再而三，但他那晚与李泰容结结实实地吵了一架。李泰容哭得眼睛都红了，骂他不是个东西，儿子都这么大了还出去鬼混，没脸没皮。却只字未提自己受的委屈。郑在玹气上了头，说我养着你和儿子，你还不让我碰，你是我老婆凭什么不给我碰？一碰就像个死人，谁和你待一块都他妈受不了。

郑在玹想起来自己那晚还说了许多过分的话。李泰容哭得泪人似的，端坐在沙发上，像尊漂亮的瓷娃娃一动不动。郑在玹吵完了，李泰容才转过头，用蓄满泪水的大眼睛定定地望着他，说：“我们离婚吧。”郑在玹也盯着李泰容。他还没从发泄完怒火的畅快中回过神来，瞪大了眼睛问：“你说什么？”李泰容一字一句地说：“你都听见了，郑在玹。”

那是郑在玹第一次听李泰容叫自己的全名。李泰容说完就走了，锁上了卧室门。郑在玹僵硬地杵在那里，一回头看见了朴志晟。十五岁半大不大的小孩扶着门框站着，睡眼惺忪地问他：“爸？”郑在玹慌忙抱起儿子，说没事，和你妈刚才说事儿呢，快睡去吧。他抱着儿子，心脏砰砰跳着。“你心脏跳的好快。”儿子说。

李泰容从没和他吵得那样厉害过。郑在玹隐约觉得这次是覆水难收了，后悔不该没头没脑地说重话，想敲门给李泰容道歉，又觉得今天晚上没戏，起码要到明天早上老婆心情平复了再说。他甚至还想订束鲜花，请假一星期赎罪。

第二天李泰容早早醒了，推开门就看见沙发上睡着的郑在玹。郑在玹也没睡实，听见动静慌忙睁开眼，差点从沙发上滚下去。平时李泰容见他这样早心疼开了，可这次李泰容只是平静地坐到了桌子对面。

“我要带走志晟。”李泰容看着郑在玹的眼睛说。郑在玹吓得一下子坐起来，还以为自己在做梦。“什么？”他狐疑地问。“我要带走我儿子。”李泰容平静地说，“怎么？不行吗？”

郑在玹的表情立刻变得前所未有地懊恼和古怪。“…不是……”他有气无力地反驳，“泰容…你……”

“我在家照顾你和志晟，你俩真是血亏啊。”李泰容垂下眼睛，“我不挣钱，长得丑，没吸引力，吸引不了老公在家和我待一会儿，是个人和我在一起都受不了，为难了你郑在玹这么多年，什么都没能贡献给这个家，只有志晟是从我身上掉下来的，我带走志晟不过分吧。”

“不是…”郑在玹好像丧失了语言能力，“泰容，别这样…真的……我昨天，我不是……”

“是因为和我待在一起受不了所以说话变成这样吗？”李泰容不带一丝感情的声音响起来，“怎么不早点和我离婚呢？郑在玹？”

这个李泰容完全不是昨晚哭得凄凄惨惨的李泰容了。郑在玹不知道应该如何作答，李泰容讲出的那些尖刻的话实际上都出于己口。他沉默地坐在沙发上，脑子里一团乱麻。“快点考虑清楚。”李泰容站起身说，“我一天都不想在这个家里待了。”

李泰容转身去厨房做饭——给郑在玹和朴志晟。做饭的时候，他的眼泪噗簌噗簌掉进锅里。借着鸡蛋下锅的呲呲响声，李泰容再也忍不住，很是出声哭了一场。出来时李泰容眼睛红红的，郑在玹已经走了。他把早餐放在桌上，洗了把脸。朴志晟刚醒，趿拉着拖鞋，慢吞吞地拉开椅子坐到餐桌旁。“快吃饭吧。”李泰容叫他。朴志晟听出李泰容的声音有些奇怪，问：“你哭啦？”李泰容擦了把脸，说没有，昨天晚上睡着凉，有点感冒了。朴志晟知道母亲刚刚哭过，心里门儿清，一定是昨天晚上和父亲吵了架，今天早上气哭了。看着对面强颜欢笑的李泰容，朴志晟吃得不是滋味。其实李泰容和郑在玹都不容易，但是朴志晟不想为父亲说话。后来朴志晟时常在想，如果那天早上说一句“其实爸真的很喜欢你”，是不是结局就会不一样了呢？

郑在玹不知道说尽多少好话、丢弃了多少脸面和尊严，才说服李泰容，把朴志晟带在自己身边。房子车子存款全给了李泰容，只带走了自己的和朴志晟的衣服。李泰容怕朴志晟冬天上学冷，让郑在玹把车开走。郑在玹还愁的没办法，停车要收费。为了省点油钱，郑在玹租了个离单位近的房子，却离朴志晟的初中很远。除了初三年级的冬天，朴志晟再没见过郑在玹开车。他想从头再来，攒钱给朴志晟，每一分都留给朴志晟，让儿子跟着自己少吃点苦。

唯一令郑在玹欣慰的是，朴志晟虽然脾气倔，却懂得心疼自己。他瞥了一眼镜中的自己，胡子拉碴，邋遢得很，实在需要好好捯饬捯饬了。已经将近十点，郑在玹打算洗刷完去睡觉，打开手机定闹钟时，却发现了一条短信。郑在玹盯着短信看了五六秒，几乎要把“李泰容”三个字盯成一个洞。

他忐忑着划开了短信。

我这还有张卡。李泰容说。你明天来拿吧。

是八点三十五分发的。郑在玹拿手摸了两把脸，回李泰容：不用了，放你那吧。结果李泰容的短信马上叮的一声弹出来：你拿走吧，少让志晟受点罪。

刚刚心里生出的一点儿隐约的期待顿时化为了泡影。

郑在玹觉得好笑，心想都这么久了，我他妈还少你一张两张卡？怎么，没你我还活不下去了？一边又陷入郁闷的情绪里——都离了两三年了，怎么还记挂着那乱七八糟的？他有许多想问李泰容的，比如说，李泰容现在是不是还住在那？他打不打算卖掉那套房子？如果真的卖掉，志晟可就真的没家可回了！李泰容还是在以前的公司工作吗？不过不大可能，因为已经许多年了。最重要的——郑在玹的心沉了下去——李泰容有没有打算过再嫁？

郑在玹久久没回复那条短信。刚离婚时笼罩自己的巨大的挫败感、沮丧和灰心又萦绕在了心间。其实他和李泰容并没有到非离婚不可的地步，但两人之间的关系不离婚却很难收场。世间为什么净是这种剪不断理还乱的事情呢。

来家里拿就行。李泰容的名字又叮的一声弹了出来。

看见“家里”两个字，郑在玹突然很想哭。他很久没有吃过一顿家里人做的热乎饭了，几乎把所有精神奉献给了工作。一半是为了生活，另一半则是为了忘记之前还称得上“幸福”的完整家庭。

郑在玹很晚也没睡，闭一会儿眼就想看看李泰容有没有再发新短信过来。李泰容没有。但郑在玹一整晚都没睡好，似乎做了些关于李泰容的梦。梦里的李泰容不怎么出现，可郑在玹听见有人说李泰容的名字。

第二天一早，郑在玹顶着黑眼圈起了床，请了个假，打算去找李泰容。他原本以为晚上好好睡一觉，早上能精神一些，但晚上没睡好，搞得整个人更没活力。朴志晟也起床了，看见郑在玹难得地在镜子前细细地刮胡子，还拿卫生纸把鞋擦了擦。朴志晟心里就沉下来，叽里咕噜地吃早饭，哐当哐当地推碗碟放筷子。

“我今天上午有点事，中午能早点回来给你做饭。你中午想吃什么？我要不给你买点吧。”郑在玹嚼着自己做的没滋淡味的鸡蛋，发现朴志晟并没听自己说话。“你今天又怎么啦……”郑在玹无奈地看着儿子，“我说，你青春期也该过去了吧？”朴志晟狠狠地瞪了郑在玹一眼，拿起书包就迈出了门。

郑在玹摇摇头，抱着碗筷去厨房洗碗。他想尽量体面一点，但水花还是打湿了衬衫。朴志晟并没去上学，而是躲在了另一个单元门里。他以为他爸是给他相后妈去了，想要看看那后妈有几分姿色。逃学就逃学吧——朴志晟攥紧了书包背带——教导主任今天不也没去吗。

等了好久，他才看见郑在玹急匆匆从楼上下来。刚出楼道门，又猛地顿住，拍了拍口袋，跑回楼上去了。朴志晟觉得郑在玹是走路上班习惯了，忘了带车钥匙。果然，郑在玹又从楼上下来，钻进底下停着的车里。车身遍布灰尘，像一只灰扑扑的大耗子。就这样还相亲去呢——朴志晟不屑地想——连车都不洗洗。趁郑在玹倒车的空，朴志晟迅速从楼道中溜出来，跑到街道旁，招呼了一辆出租车。“跟着那辆车。”朴志晟对司机说。

出租车在街道上七拐八拐，两边的风景却渐渐熟悉起来。这明明是回家的路。朴志晟心中不安起来。郑在玹回家干嘛？应该是去见妈妈吧。离家越来越近，朴志晟睁着眼睛，想是不是郑在玹打算复婚去了？有点儿开心，立时又觉得不对——莫非是商量两人从今往后各过各的，再无瓜葛吗？可是就算父母狠下心各奔东西，朴志晟也要亲眼看着他们这样做。他非要亲耳听见、亲眼看见他们做什么，不然他看见郑在玹，就老想妈妈。

车停下来了，郑在玹好长时间没出来，大概在做心理建设。朴志晟有种上去叫住郑在玹的冲动。看着那辆灰扑扑的车，朴志晟想到离婚后也变得灰扑扑的郑在玹。他下了车。郑在玹还是没出来。

出租车开走了。朴志晟的拳头松了又紧，紧了又松。

他终于噔噔跑到前面，锤了一下车窗。窗玻璃降下来了，郑在玹黑着一张脸看他，手里还拿着手机。“怎么没去上学？”郑在玹的语气冷冷的。完了，老师给家长打电话了。朴志晟刚刚鼓起的巨大勇气顷刻间泄了气。

“我问你为什么不去上学！”

朴志晟的脾气随郑在玹，被人顶撞就变得更豪横。他也黑着一张脸绕到了副驾驶，打开车门一屁股坐了进去。“开车。”他赌气说，“带我进去不比你自己见我妈有面儿多了。”

郑在玹本想白他一眼，看着朴志晟那倔样，又低下头笑了一声。“你可真是爸的好儿子。”他笑着说。“你就是我最后的面儿了，知道吧。”朴志晟被他说得有点不自在，说反正你别给我整个比我妈丑的后妈就行。郑在玹没想到朴志晟的心里话是怕他找后妈，说谁想给你找后妈了？敢情你就为了这个整天在家出那洋相的。朴志晟说行了，快开车吧你，一会儿见了我妈你别一个屁放不出来。郑在玹本想给朴志晟摆摆自己当年追李泰容的谱，结果小区保安出来说：“你们两个是来干什么的？再堵着路把你们赶出去了。”

下了车，父子俩感到了一股使命感和压迫感。“你今天来找我妈干嘛？”朴志晟问郑在玹。郑在玹如实回答李泰容让他来拿银行卡。

“志晟，你是不是觉得爸特没用啊。”

“你能追到我妈，还算有点儿用。”

“和你妈的结婚戒指我还留着呢……你说你妈是把它真扔了还是假扔了。”

“你也扔了不就得了。”

郑在玹被呛得咳嗽了一声。“一会儿见着你妈，你说你自己硬要跟来的，不是爸非得带着你。记住了。”

在电梯里，朴志晟想起来什么似的问郑在玹：“你是用钥匙开门，还是敲门啊？”郑在玹两眼望着楼层数，说我哪知道啊。

在门口，郑在玹掏出钥匙来开门，结果钥匙插到一半便插不进去了。郑在玹泄气地将钥匙放回兜里，心想李泰容真是太狠了。李泰容大概是听见了钥匙转动声，打开了门。郑在玹抬头看了眼李泰容，马上又低下，侧身从李泰容让出的空间里钻进去。看见他身后的朴志晟，李泰容有些诧异。“志晟怎么也来了？你今天不上学？”朴志晟把郑在玹教给他的话术全都忘了个干净，尴尬地捂着嘴，清了清嗓子。“这不跟着我爸来看看你吗，妈……”

郑在玹在熟悉得不能再熟悉的客厅里，站也不是坐也不是。

“坐下吧。”李泰容自然地招呼郑在玹，“站着不累吗？”于是郑在玹便横平竖直地坐下，比餐桌旁的椅子还板正。他细细打量客厅，里面什么都没变，还是两年前离婚那天时的样子。李泰容去拿银行卡了，朴志晟晃荡到郑在玹身边戳他。“爸，”他低声说，“你一会儿…跟妈说点儿好的呗……”

郑在玹僵硬地说：“嗯，嗯！”

李泰容手里捏着卡回来，绕过郑在玹，将卡轻轻放在桌上。闻见李泰容身上熟悉的香味，朴志晟的心平静下来。妈妈还是那个妈妈，他想，没有别的气味，妈妈还是我的妈妈。

“昨天收拾东西翻出来的，里面还有几万，我用不着了，你拿回去吧。”李泰容垂着眼说。郑在玹低头看着那张薄薄的卡，不知道该怎么接话。他抬起眼皮看李泰容，李泰容的眼睛还是那样温和平静，长长的睫毛忽闪着，像两把小扇子。忽然那两把小扇子扑棱了一下，两颗浸水葡萄般的瞳仁望向郑在玹，发现郑在玹也在看自己，两人都尴尬地低下了头。

“…钱给你，你也不要。”李泰容叹了口气，“你还得带志晟，孩子上大学了怎么办？你拿走吧。”他又看着朴志晟：“志晟，学习成绩没下滑吧？脾气那么犟，在家听你爸的话。记得吃饭前要洗手，袜子每天都要洗……是自己洗的吧？”

朴志晟像挨训一样，小声说“不是”。

李泰容马上训郑在玹，说他都老大不小了，你还负责给他洗袜子？该自己做点儿事了。郑在玹霜打的茄子一样说，我们俩的袜子都是放洗衣机洗的。朴志晟还想说，其实他们俩在家吃饭根本用不着洗手，因为他们老是买会赠送一次性塑料手套的速食泡面。

看着郑在玹与朴志晟不成器的样子，李泰容只好又叹了口气，说快中午了，在家吃吧，我去做饭。说完就进了厨房，留下郑在玹与朴志晟面面相觑。

郑在玹想站起来去找李泰容，也没迈开腿。似乎李泰容离开后他才能放松一下关节。郑在玹懊悔地对朴志晟说：“当时就该让你跟着你妈的，我连饭都没法给你做。”朴志晟觉得郑在玹的话简直太对了，但他说：“还行吧。”

“我给你妈帮帮忙去。”但郑在玹进入厨房后，李泰容背对着他，头也不回地说你来干嘛？出去。郑在玹听出李泰容的声音抖抖的。郑在玹手足无措地解释来帮他洗洗菜。李泰容说：出去！不用你帮忙！郑在玹觉得自己进来又立刻被轰出去，面子上挂不大住。便沉默地帮李泰容切菜。李泰容猛地转过头来，眼眶被油烟逼得红了一圈。“你来干什么！”他仰着头，恶狠狠地瞪郑在玹。郑在玹被李泰容一瞪，想起来朴志晟瞪自己那一眼，不禁感叹这兔崽子好的没遗传净遗传这坏的。李泰容一哆嗦，一大滴眼泪就顺着脸流了下来，又猛地转回头去，恶狠狠地炒菜，恶狠狠地用袖子擦眼泪。郑在玹看着李泰容的背影，突然感觉李泰容和自己隔了千丈远。

“我……”郑在玹吞吞吐吐的，“我不会了…”李泰容问，什么？郑在玹说，不会再干那种事了。李泰容没说话，晾着郑在玹自顾自地炒菜。

“…我知道我工作太忙了，没时间顾着家里，也没时间顾着你……”郑在玹深呼吸了一口，打算不管李泰容听不听，自己要把话说完。“可是你走了以后，我拼命工作，好像也没什么用。志晟脾气倔，他很想你，但是他不好意思来见你。我们俩在家就是凑合着过。我知道，是我不对…唉，我知道现在说什么都没用了。”

郑在玹看着地面。

他绞尽脑汁地回忆，大学时追李泰容的那些甜言蜜语，那些天花乱坠的情书，那些五花八门的套路。时光白驹一般飞逝了，他想，到底哪个才是郑在玹？如果那个郑在玹才是郑在玹，怎么会弄到今天这个样子呢？要是现在的郑在玹是郑在玹，怎么嘴巴会什么都讲不出来呢。他又想，自己今天是来拿银行卡的，怎么搞的像求复合一样？李泰容还在炒菜呢。

李泰容早悄没声地哭开了。郑在玹想说“我没跟别人再婚的打算了”，觉得不合适；想说“要不让志晟跟着你”，又觉得太唐突。李泰容仍背冲着他，肩膀一抽一抽的。郑在玹看着觉得怪心疼，想抱抱李泰容，像以前一样抱抱李泰容。可他害怕李泰容会一个反手把自己甩开。郑在玹往前走了几步，试着拍了拍李泰容的后背，大着胆子轻轻抱住李泰容。“我很久没这样抱过你了。”他在心里说。过了一两分钟，李泰容把他甩开，说菜要糊了。李泰容的脸都被泪水糊成小花猫了，还硬着嘴。郑在玹忽然又觉得回到从前了。嗨，离婚、吵架、带孩子、做饭，人生不过就这么些事。“哭什么呢，”郑在玹笑着说，“志晟这两年都没好好吃饭，他得馋死了。”

李泰容说：“你怎么不给他做？”哭得还带着浓重的鼻音。郑在玹说等他放假你教教他做饭吧，别让他以后跟我一样，给老婆做饭也不会，给孩子做饭也不会。李泰容生气地说，谁是你老婆？又埋怨，你怎么不学着做饭？志晟跟着你过的什么日子。说着说着又快哭了。郑在玹说是是是，我是亏了孩子了，以后谁娶了你可有福了，我是享受不到了。李泰容咣当一声把铲子一扔，说什么谁娶了我？！动作一大，不小心把衣兜勾出来，一枚银色的戒指滚到了地上。

郑在玹怎么会不认得那枚戒指？是当年趁李泰容睡觉偷摸量的尺寸，订做完了，求婚的时候跪着捧出来的。可是不是叫李泰容给扔进垃圾箱里了吗？

李泰容呼吸快停止了，骂也忘了，哭也忘了，脸上浮起一片红晕。郑在玹也认得那红晕，和大学时他在同学们的起哄声中吹了一瓶啤酒、死死抱住李泰容，跟他表白时李泰容脸上的红晕一模一样。

以前的回忆令郑在玹的心情开朗许多。他好心地给李泰容找了个台阶下：“我也还留着呢。”他伸出自己的手，给李泰容看手指上的戒指。李泰容弯下腰，一把捡走戒指，心虚地瞪着郑在玹，说：“你给我出去！”

看到郑在玹两手空空地出来，朴志晟问他：“你是不是又惹我妈不高兴了？”郑在玹说，反正你妈看见我就没好气儿！朴志晟又开始学他妈瞪他。郑在玹说：“就你还瞪我？没遗传你妈一点儿好。没我哪有你？去厨房帮你妈盛菜去！”

由于吃到了很久没吃到的正常饭食，朴志晟的肚子像个无底洞一样就是填不满。李泰容一边忙着给朴志晟夹菜，一边给他倒水，还不忘抱怨郑在玹没照顾好朴志晟。朴志晟说我爸一老菜帮子，哪有您这朵大玫瑰花儿会照顾人呢。郑在玹被噎得咳嗽了一声，说臭小子胡说八道什么呢！没大没小的！李泰容倒难得地笑了一声。见到李泰容笑了，郑在玹也不敢再造次，改变口风夸奖朴志晟幽默风趣。饭快吃完了，朴志晟也有点儿伤心了。吃完饭就意味着要离开妈妈了，一家三口一起吃饭的景象以后也许再也没有了。

“妈，”朴志晟叫李泰容，“我晚上还想吃您做的饭。”郑在玹停下筷子，紧张地说：“给你妈添什么乱呢？”李泰容却支着脑袋看朴志晟，温温柔柔地说：“来吃吧，放学叫你爸送你来。”朴志晟扒拉了几口饭，动作有些缓慢。李泰容问他是不是噎着了？朴志晟紧张地咽了口口水，说妈我觉得有件事不知道该不该说。

“我…”朴志晟结结巴巴地开口，“我爸…我爸能来一起吃吗……？”

李泰容的脸色肉眼可见地一下子僵硬了。“他呀……”李泰容扫了眼如坐针毡的郑在玹。“沾你的光，来就来吧。”

郑在玹受宠若惊，说：“老婆…不是，泰容，你……”李泰容红着脸说：“你睡沙发。”郑在玹心想，我没说晚上要在你这睡啊。刚想提出异议，朴志晟就在餐桌下狠狠踹了郑在玹一脚。郑在玹才回过味儿来，赶快把头埋到饭碗里狼吞虎咽。

得了——郑在玹想——睡沙发就睡沙发吧，好歹客厅只和卧室隔道墙，四舍五入约等于抱着老婆睡觉。可是至于郑在玹到底什么时候能真正抱到老婆，就是后话了。


End file.
